<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Was Her Color by crystymre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293135">Green Was Her Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre'>crystymre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Requited Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/pseuds/crystymre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Was Her Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/gifts">sweetestsorrows (katschako)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄</p><p>Growing up, Hermione Granger shared any holiday traditions with her parents. From trimming the tree to caroling before church services, her parents always ensured that she remembered the reason for the season. Her annual mother-daughter date to see the Russian Ballet was one thing she looked forward to most. For nine years, she sat in the balcony section beside her mother, dressed in their finest to watch their presentation of The Nutcracker.</p><p>And then… the War.</p><p>Four years later, she'd accepted the consequences of her actions, years of restorative therapy leading to her parents regaining their memories. Trust would come eventually, and their traditions would be once more. Hermione had hoped that with time her parents would be able to forgive her.</p><p>It was this hope she held onto as Harry handed her two tickets to the Christmas Eve presentation at the Royal Opera House. "I don't know," Hermione made a face, staring at the red envelope. "She's still not truly speaking with me--"</p><p>"Then go with someone else," Harry suggested as he dug into his lunch, one of the few to know her dilemma with her parents. </p><p>Every Friday, she'd venture into his department for lunch to gossip about the other department heads or the latest quidditch match. Of course, the matches were a topic of conversation between Harry and his partner, Draco Malfoy, and something she had become expert in tuning out, nodding when appropriate. </p><p>Following graduation Harry and Draco took internships with magical law enforcement; the pair partnered as junior Aurors. Four years later, they held the highest arrest records in over a century, as well as the most office furniture destroyed.</p><p>It occurred to Hermione that had these two not been idealistically opposed from such a young age that they very well could have been best friends.</p><p>"Why don't you and Ginny go?" she asked, stabbing at her salad. A pathetic excuse for a meal, the flavorless leaves tossed in a baseless vinaigrette.</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Gin's afraid of the Mouse King. Learning that Scabbers was actually Pettigrew kind of spoiled it for her."</p><p>"Give them to Neville then. He could take Susan."</p><p>"Yes. Neville Longbottom, known the world over for his love of ballet."</p><p>Hermione sighed dramatically. "Who would I even take?" she asked, thankful that their third was held up that day.</p><p>While Draco had grown out of his elitist ways, the highly sought-after bachelor still made it a point to tease her in good humor. Her singleness was often the source of his entertainment. Refusing to take his bait, she bottled her bitter feelings away. She wouldn't mind were it not for one simple fact: she was decidedly single because of <em> him </em>.</p><p>After Ron, Hermione had tried dating, quickly discovering that most men were dull and that her bookish tendencies put them off. Conversations were lackluster among the ambitionless, dull with the driveless, and tedious with the trying. She'd sent just as many "it's not you, it's me" owls as she had received, to the point that she refused to accept correspondence at the Ministry.</p><p>It had taken her months to work out why none of her setups, blind dates, cocktail hours, or inter-office mingles ever made it past a second meeting. </p><p>None of the men she met were <em> him </em>.</p><p>Draco Malfoy: infuriatingly handsome, better read than anyone save herself, and a constant pain in her ass.</p><p>Unlike their time spent at Hogwarts, Draco's insults lost their venom. A sultry smirk always proceeded his quick quips, and witty banter was always coupled with a wink. Adding the height spurt he had at the admittedly late age of twenty, he exuded an undeniable sex appeal. Worst of all, she was <em> certain </em>he knew the effect he had on her.</p><p>If she didn't know better, she'd think he was flirting deliberately. But she <em> did </em>know better. She'd seen him flirt, watched him court half of the women in the ministry, all tall gorgeous blonde whisps of witches whose inseams came up to her shoulder.</p><p>What she and Draco had <em> wasn't </em>flirting.</p><p>At best, it was torture.</p><p>"You could take Ron," Harry suggested, making a face. Hermione glared at him, her icy expression unmistakable. "Right. No. Terrible idea."</p><p>"What's a terrible idea?" Draco's baritone voice carried from behind her, causing her to jump.</p><p>"Mione taking Ron to the-- ow!" Harry yelped, Hermione kicking him under his desk.</p><p>"Oh gods," Draco drawled with the refined demeanor that only he could manage. "Don't tell me you're on again with the Weasel?"</p><p>"No," she huffed, feeling the heat bloom in her cheeks. "Not that it's any of <em> your </em>concern."</p><p>"Thank Merlin for small miracles," he muttered, crossing the office to his desk. Hermione ignored the tall shadow he cast, the trailing scent of his cologne, the way her stomach flipped at the sight of him. Unbuttoning his jacket, he sat, kicking his feet up, effortlessly cool in everything he did. "So, Granger, any weekend plans?" he asked, digging into a to-go container of Chinese that Harry had left on his desk.</p><p>Hermione eyed him, biting down the urge to comment on his haircut. "Last minute shopping if you must know."</p><p>His face brightened, a genuine smile spreading across sculpted porcelain. "I should like some of those muggle quills you're so fond of," he said, something she didn't recognize dancing behind his steel eyes.</p><p>"Pens?"</p><p>"That's them," he snapped his fingers.</p><p>Hermione set her face. "What makes you think that I'm getting you anything for Christmas?"</p><p>Draco dropped his fork into the container, chewing his food before he spoke. "I am hurt," he scoffed with a smirk.</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>"Am too," he protested. "Spent a fair amount of work on your gift this year, and <em> this </em>is how you treat a man?"</p><p>"We've <em> never </em>exchanged gifts," she said flatly.</p><p>"And now we never will," he pouted, picking up his food again.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth politely in her napkin. "I should get back."</p><p>"You know," Harry began with a mischievous grin on his face. "If you didn't want to go alone--"</p><p>"No," she cut him off.</p><p>"He'd--"</p><p>"No," she repeated, her eyes drifting toward Draco, who was thoroughly engrossed in his orange chicken. For a split second, she considered a reality where he might say yes, but then she reminded herself that she wasn't the type of woman to pine… no matter how gorgeous they were. She knew her worth.</p><p>"Denying the truth doesn't change the facts," Harry recited from a quote of the day calendar she'd bought him for his birthday.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she glared at her best friend. "No Christmas presents for <em> you </em> either." Turning on her heel, she left their department, making her way to the lift. Having deliberately left the red envelope with the tickets on Harry's desk, she was surprised to see it appear on her own.</p><p>Biting her lip, her mind wandered back to her mother. Deciding that she simply wouldn't be able to write out her second draft of the amendment to the Magical Creatures Regulation Act, she grabbed her coat before exiting the Ministry through the street exit, finding the nearest bank of phones.</p><p><em> "Hello?" </em> her mother answered on the other end.</p><p>"Hi, mum, it's me."</p><p><em> "Is everything okay?" </em> Hermione hated that her parents always assumed something had to be wrong if she was calling.</p><p>"Fine. Great, actually."</p><p>
  <em> "That's lovely. Any chance you could ring me later? Now isn't the best time; our stories are about to come on the telly." </em>
</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, stopping herself from slamming the receiver against the telephone box. "I called to ask you a question."</p><p>
  <em> "Make it quick. We're at commercial break." </em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she spit it out. "Harry's given me tickets to The Nutcracker, and I was thinking--"</p><p>
  <em> "For when?" </em>
</p><p>"Christmas Eve," she answered, a tiny bit of hope holding fast in her heart.</p><p>
  <em> "Your father and I are headed back to Brisbane for the holidays." </em>
</p><p>Hermione couldn't help the hurt in her voice. "You are?" </p><p>
  <em> "I'm sure we told you about it." </em>
</p><p>"No," she bit out, quickly becoming irritable. "I'm sure I would have remembered."</p><p>
  <em> "You're probably right. You always are. Anyway, we leave on the 23rd. Won't be home until after the New Year." </em>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>
  <em> "But you should go. You used to love the ballet." </em>
</p><p>"I <em> used </em>to love going with you." Hermione could hear how bitter she sounded.</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, well, we all grow up. You're a big girl now, Hermione. I would think you'd have a date to these things." </em>
</p><p>"I--"</p><p><em> "Happy Christmas. I'll see you when we get back." </em> Her mother hung up, leaving Hermione speechless in the phone bank.</p><p>One simple phone call to attempt to rebuild the bridge between her parents and the entire season was turned on its head. Reminding herself that she was, in fact, a big girl, she marched toward the closest pub, not bothering to check back in at work.</p><p>"What'll it be?" the crone behind the bar asked, eying what appeared to be a young professional in the midst of a mental breakdown.</p><p>"Whiskey."</p><p>"Preference?"</p><p>"Macallan," she said, shrugging off her coat, laying her credit card out on the bar top. </p><p>Making herself comfortable, Hermione drown her phone call at the bottom of a rocks glass, snagging a muggle newspaper to do the crossword. Four generous pours later, she found herself stumped. "Strips in geography class?" she repeated to herself over and over again, daring to ask the bartender once to receive little more than a shrug.</p><p>A voice came from beside her. "Isthmi." Hermione looked up, spotting Draco with a smug smirk on his face. "Had you done some of the simpler ones first, I'm sure you could have sorted that out."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Don't patronize me."</p><p>"You're drunk." His smirk turned into a smile, clearly taking some delight at seeing her in an inebriated state.</p><p>"Hardly," she drawled, finishing her glass.</p><p>Draco turned to the bartender, who nodded in agreement with him. "What's got you in a pub on a Friday?" he asked. Hermione's eyes followed his long fingers as he ordered himself a glass. </p><p>"Thought people normally go to pubs on Fridays?" Hermione asked bitterly.</p><p>"People? Yes. You? No." Draco unbuttoned his blazer before taking the stool next to her.</p><p>"Don't act like you know me," she slurred, motioning for another round.</p><p>"Don't I?" he challenged, silver eyes flashing.</p><p>"I obliviated my parents," she blurted desperately, causing Draco to look around frantically, ensuring no one heard her.</p><p>Scooting himself closer, he quickly cast a series of spells to conceal their conversation, no one the wiser. "You <em> what </em>?"</p><p>"Years ago," she shook her head, mussed hair swaying. "During the war."</p><p>"I--I didn't know," he stuttered, the shock evident in his voice. Taking a drink, he repositioned himself, their knees touching.</p><p>"No one knows. Well, Harry does, of course. And Ron. And Ginny. The whole Order really," she rambled. "They've only recently recovered their memories. Took the healers years to undo my spell."</p><p>"Couldn't imagine you'd have shared that information with me <em> considering </em>," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Huh?" Hermione blinked at him, thoroughly confused for half a second. "Oh, come off that rubbish."</p><p>"Tell it to my arm, love."</p><p>"Tell it to mine," she countered, a flash of surprise crossing his face. "I've moved on. You should too."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, snatching her refilled glass from her. "And your parents? Assuming they're not as keen to <em> move on </em>?"</p><p>"They're not."</p><p>"So, whiskey?" Draco swirled the amber liquid before throwing it back. "Good whiskey at that."</p><p>"They act as if I'm a stranger still," she whined, resting her forehead on the sticky bar top.</p><p>"Can't imagine they were thrilled to have their teenage daughter elect to rip herself out of their lives to fight in a war they knew nothing about."</p><p>Hermione rolled her head to the side, looking up at him. "Damn you, and your logic."</p><p>"Come on, Granger," he countered his spell, motioning to tab out. "A sad drunk is a bad drunk."</p><p>"M'not drunk."</p><p>Handing her card back to her, he covered the tip, holding out his hand to help her up. "Fine then, fibber. You're not drunk. Either way, let's get you home."</p><p>Hermione stood, wobbling on her feet. "It's Friday."</p><p>"Noted." Draco shrugged out of his blazer, wrapping it around her shoulders. </p><p>The fine lining was soft against her skin, the fabric smelling so unmistakably like him. She tightened it around her, inhaling in the most subtle way she could manage. For a split second, she forgot her woes, imagining what his bed might smell like. Quickly remembering that she'd never know the truth to her theory, bitter jealousy set in. "Shouldn't you have a date? Or a function? Or some ritzy thing to attend?"</p><p>"You're not the only one with last-minute shopping." </p><p>"For your girlfriend?" she asked, hearing the envy in her voice. First and last time she ever drank in front of him. Draco smirked, ducking to wrap her arm around his shoulder. She peered up at him, the silver of his eyes seemingly swirling. "You're tall."</p><p>"Well, spotted. Let's go." Draco guided her out of the bar to an apparition point, already knowing her address. Leaving the busy downtown streets behind, they reappeared in a quieter suburb, the streets lined with Christmas lights and snow plowed into banks. It was charming in an old-world way, each house made up to look as though they were made of gingerbread.</p><p>Helping her toward her door, again without question as to which one was hers, he quickly unlocked it with a flick of his wrist. "Your wards are terrible."</p><p>"My <em> wards </em> are meant to keep out <em> unwanted </em>guests," she shot back, stumbling inside to crash into her wall. Sliding down the side of her foyer, she broke into laughter, officially uncaring how much of a hot mess she appeared.</p><p>Draco raised a brow, staring down his nose at her sternly. "Which is your room, Granger?" He pointed toward her staircase.</p><p>Hermione paused her laughing to let out a faux-gasp. "You'd take advantage of a drunk woman?" Holding a serious face for all of two seconds, she burst into laughter again, Draco bending to scoop her up with ease.</p><p>"Has Potter ever seen you like this?" he asked, marching up her stairs.</p><p>"Mmm," she hummed, a combination of recollection and the scent of Draco's cologne. "Once or twice. Though, he can't hold his liquor either."</p><p>"Imagine you would have fared better had you eaten something more than that ghastly salad at lunch."</p><p>"Yes, well, it's not as though this new legislation act is allowing me much time to hit the gym."</p><p>"Yet you have time to get sloshed in the middle of the day," he teased.</p><p>Hermione swatted at him, taking note of how solid his chest was beneath his jumper. "Whose side are you on?"</p><p>"Always yours, Granger."</p><p>Walking her up to her room, he pushed the door open with his foot, taking quick appraisal of the books cluttering the space before crossing the space to lay her out on her bed. Hermione yawned, snuggling into her bedding, his jacket still wrapped around her.</p><p>"Should I fetch you a bucket?" he asked, the novel on her nightstand catching his eye.</p><p>"Just my throw?" Hermione pointed to a knitted blanket draped over her desk chair; a gift from her mother during their fifth year at Hogwarts</p><p>Grabbing it, he spread it out over her, bending to tuck it in around her. "Next time you feel the need to get smashed, owl me? I'll take you out for something proper to eat and show you the fine art of alcoholism."</p><p>"You'd drink with me?" she asked, jutting her lip with a smile.</p><p>He considered her for half a second before resorting to their usual go-around of farewells. "Lush."</p><p>"Prat."</p><p>"Swot."</p><p>"Git."</p><p>"Get some sleep, Granger," he smiled, brushing an uncooperative curl from her face. His eyes darted to her lips before a subtle pink hue spread across his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he stood. "Your parents will come around."</p><p>Hermione turned to her side, closing her eyes as Draco made his way toward her bedroom door. "Malfoy?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's hangover proved a multitude of things; namely, that she really <em> should've </em> eaten that night. It also proved that she became exactly the type of woman she couldn't stand. Swallowing the exorbitant cost of a formal gown, she set to reminding herself <em> exactly </em>who she was. </p><p>She was, as Ginny put it in the dressing room, Hermione-fucking-Granger. All it took was an encouraging speech and half a bottle of gigglewater to get her into an overtly sexual sequin floor-length gown, the slit running high enough she'd be mistaken in not buying lingerie for the occasion.</p><p>"You don't think it's too… green?" Hermione asked, turning around in front of the mirrors for the twentieth time.</p><p>"Green is a Christmas color," Ginny argued.</p><p>"Right, but it seems a bit--"</p><p>"Sexy?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Seductive?"</p><p>"No," Hermione shook her head.</p><p>"Erotic?" Ginny asked, wraggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"Find a thesaurus, did you?" Hermione laughed. "No, I'm just worried about it being <em> too </em>much? As though I'm trying too hard?"</p><p>"Woman," Ginny stood, containing a smile from her gigglewater. "Look at me. You are young. You are hot. And you are indisputably one of the brightest minds of our generation. And everyone knows it! You could show up nude, and no one would say a thing."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt <em> that </em>."</p><p>"Say you're protesting for Veela's or something of that nature," she shrugged.</p><p>"Yes, because <em> that's </em>not sending the wrong message either," she deadpanned. "Be honest. Like truly honest."</p><p>Ginny stood back, motioning for Hermione to spin again. "Green is your color. The slit with some heels will make your legs look impossibly long. Your tits are nothing less of envious and were I not so fond of Harry's--"</p><p>"Aaaht!"</p><p>The redhead grinned. "Not that the love for one excludes love for the other," she winked. "If you don't get laid in this, I will be very disappointed."</p><p>"For this price, I'd better," she laughed.</p><p>At least Hermione hoped so. It wasn't her intention to shag a random stranger, of course, but in the event that the opportunity should present itself, she wouldn't be so closed-minded as to turn it down. Frankly, the rich emerald dress was the sexiest thing she owned, the lace panties and thong beneath, making her feel irrefutably sensual. With a quick charm to place her hair in smoothed pin curls, she apparated to the Royal Opera House.</p><p>As grand as she remembered it, a quick jab of heartache seized her, wishing that her mother would have come. A server with a tray of champagne passed her, eyes lingering for a nearly inappropriate amount of time before smiling. "Champagne?"</p><p>"Yes, please." Reaching with a gloved hand, she took the delicate stemware, sipping her anxieties away. Taking the grand stairs up, she stopped to turn, realizing that all eyes were on her. Perfect strangers that had no clue who she was whispered among themselves. Blushing, she continued on her way, somehow reminded of the Yule Ball.</p><p>Being shown to her seat, she was grateful she wasn't alone in the row of seats, a pair of couples on the furthest end, cast in darkness as the lights from the stage lit deep crimson curtains. Letting her eyes roam over the seating crowd, she couldn't help but feel the excitement she used to have for the event, admitting the glitz and glam in the holiday atmosphere.</p><p>A chilled bottle of champagne and an assortment of what were undoubtedly luxe chocolates sat in the empty seat beside her, a note nestled between.</p><p>
  <em> Mione, have a great time tonight. I expect to hear all about it over Christmas breakfast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Harry and Gin </em>
</p><p>Thankful she'd opted for minimal makeup, she blotted her happy tears away with her gloves, the conductor for the symphony tapping his stand. Taking a deep breath, the curtains drew up, the Stahlbaum's Christmas tree lit up with candles as Clara, Fritz, and Louise spun their way across the stage.</p><p>A server silently came in behind her, refilling her empty champagne flute. Tearing her eyes away from the stage, a flash of silver caught them, her nerves fluttering. Refocusing through the dark, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting above the crowds directly across the mezzanine from her.  </p><p>Her eyes caught his, silver illuminated by the stage lighting before them. She couldn't decide whether or not it made sense. On the one hand, he was in the most expensive box next to her own. But on the other… it was the Russian Ballet. An exceedingly muggle affair.</p><p>His now trademark slow smirk spread, opera glasses raising to peer at her.</p><p>Ceratin the champagne had gone straight to her head, she bit her lip, forcing herself to watch the performance with a bright grin of disbelief.</p><p>Intermission came before she knew it, the weight of his gaze causing her to break into a nervous sweat. Rushing to the ladies' room, she quickly cast a cooling charm on her face and into her dress. Making a show of washing her hands, other women in the bathroom complimented her on her dress, admiring its cut and color.</p><p>"Green is <em> definitely </em>your color," a voluptuous blonde smiled, reapplying her lipstick.</p><p>"You are absolutely gorgeous," another beside her agreed.</p><p>"Thank you," Hermione blushed, drying her hands.</p><p>Heading toward the bar, she slipped through the crowds, taking in the atmosphere. Decidedly happy that she let Harry and Ginny talk her into going, she dropped the hurt she felt at her mother's rejection and let herself enjoy the night.</p><p>Leaning against the marble and oak bar, she patiently waited as the bartender helped other guests, taking in the ornate craftsmanship of the hall decorated for the season.</p><p>"I must say," Draco smirked, handing her a glass of champagne. "You are looking a damn spot better than when I saw you last."</p><p>Accepting the glass, she could feel her cheeks heat, her cooling charms too quick to wear off. "Thanks," she laughed.</p><p>"Manage to get your mother to come along?" he asked, glancing around.</p><p>Hermione made a face, eyes dropping to her glass. "No. Decided to start some new traditions."</p><p>"Sometimes change is for the best," Draco offered. "So, who's the lucky bloke?"</p><p>Taking a sip of the champagne, she paused. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>"That accompanied you tonight." He scanned the crowd, his height giving him the advantage.</p><p>"You know the seat beside me was vacant."</p><p>"Was it?" Draco didn't bother to hide his smug smirk.</p><p>"Mmm." She took another sip, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "Save your jokes for Monday? It's enough that I'm sitting beside an empty seat. Don't know that I could appreciate the second act after your ridicule."</p><p>"When have I ever--?"</p><p>"Every time," she laughed incredulously.</p><p>Draco smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "I also happen to have a vacant seat in my box should you want some company."</p><p>"No heiresses or models tonight?"</p><p>He sucked his tooth, mulling his words. "Not tonight."</p><p>"Shame."</p><p>"I don't think so," he said quickly.</p><p>"Well run dry? Or are you simply bored?"</p><p>"More like they're bored of me," he countered, spinning his champagne flute between his fingers.</p><p>"Now <em> that </em>I find hard to believe."</p><p>"Believe what you will, Granger. I prefer the women I see to have some substance."</p><p>"Substance?"</p><p>"Mmm," he hummed in agreement, sipping his drink.</p><p>"So the last four years' worth of leggy blondes has been…?"</p><p>"A distraction."</p><p>"From?" </p><p>"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Over here!" A camera flashed, momentarily blinding her. Before she could respond, Draco's hand was at the small of her back, pulling her close in a practiced pose. The camera flashed again before the photographer gave a thumbs up and moved along.</p><p>"Swear a man can't go anywhere," he huffed, finishing his drink.</p><p>"How did they find us?" she asked.</p><p>"You <em> do </em>realize you're a celebrity, right?"</p><p>Hermione felt her face run hot. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "So what brings you to such a <em> muggle </em>event?"</p><p>He stepped closer, leaning down to speak directly in her ear as cameras flashed at other couples. "I've always enjoyed the ballet, Granger. Muggle or not, there's a beauty to it you can't find elsewhere."</p><p>"Beauty?' she nearly laughed. "You find <em> beauty </em>in ballet?"</p><p>"I've grown to find beauty in a lot of things," he whispered, letting his eyes roam her form. The lights in the hall dimmed twice, signaling the start of the second act. "What do you say, Granger? View is bound to be better from my box."</p><p>"Better than the Ministers box?" Hermione cut pointedly, echoes of who they used to be in her voice.</p><p>"Perhaps not. But the company would be."</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"Yeah?" Draco asked, surprised she agreed. Setting down his glass, he held out his arm for her, letting her wrap her arms around his as he escorted her up the stairs and to the left.</p><p>In the back of her mind, the pragmatist screamed that he was just being a friend. Another part of her was secretly screaming, the part likely associated with the lace caught between her cheeks.</p><p>Graciously showing her to his former seat, he was an absolute gentleman, diverting his eyes when the slit in her dress momentarily betrayed her. Sitting beside her, the lights in the hall slowly dimmed, the orchestra retuning before the second act started.</p><p>Draco leaned, his breath hot on the side of her neck. "Have I told you how stunning you are tonight?"</p><p>Hermione grinned, unable to stop herself. "You haven't."</p><p>Draco reached, taking her gloved hand into his own. "I should have."</p><p>The curtains came up again, the two watching Clara spin round and round with an unparalleled grace. His thumb traced over her glove with effortless elegance, the two silently shifting closer and closer together. The tension made it hard to breathe, hard to focus. Draco was like a magnet, his subtle touches making her hyper-aware of how long it had been since she'd been <em> touched. </em></p><p>Pulling her eyes from the ballet, she was barely focusing on she met a liquid storm of mercury, his sharp features accented by the shadows made by stage lighting. Their gaze lingered longer than it should have, Draco licking his lips before dilating pupils drew toward hers.</p><p>"I need air," Hermione said suddenly, standing so abruptly she knocked into him. "Sorry. I just—" Without another word, she stepped around him, disappearing past the velvet curtains into the dimly lit hallway.</p><p>Her pulse raced, pounding in her ears as reasonable logic contended with hormone-driven hope. He'd wanted to kiss her, <em> would </em>have kissed her if she'd let him. Since when did Draco want to kiss her? He couldn't possibly want to kiss her. It was the atmosphere, the champagne, the—</p><p>"Granger!"</p><p>She froze, nearly tripping over her gown. Draco caught up with her, the silver eyes she'd been ready to get lost in searching her face in panic.</p><p>"Are you—?"</p><p>"Need air," she lied. Was it a lie? She couldn't breathe, but she doubted the night air would help.</p><p>"Okay," he said calmly, entirely too calm for the frantic concern dancing behind his eyes. "Let me get your coat?"</p><p>Hermione simply nodded, her head spinning. Her body moved as she spiraled into her thoughts, arm wrapping around his to be led through the halls toward the coat check. </p><p>The room was dark, lined with furs and tweeds, silks and wools. "Which is yours?" Draco asked, slowly leading her through a department store's worth of finery.</p><p>"The grey one, just there," she pointed.</p><p>He stopped beside her jacket, pulling the hangar from the rack. "This one?" Hermione nodded. Taking her coat into his hands, he motioned for her to turn around, placing it on her shoulders. She inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed her collar bones. "Granger..."</p><p>She turned in his arms, lips finding his in the coat check. </p><p>It was frantic, urgent, needy as though it had been something building between them for years, and maybe it had. Tasting champagne, her tongue slipped into his mouth, uncaring how forward she seemed in the moment. He hummed against her mouth, their breathing shallow and quick as they found their unique rhythm.</p><p>Hermione's toes curled as she reached up, the coat slipping to the floor, forgotten. Pulling herself to him, she was soft against his muscled chest, savoring the contrast. He eclipsed her, bending to pull his lip between her teeth. </p><p>Draco's hands wrapped into her hair, pulling the pins to let her curls fall loose. "Soft," he murmured, raking his fingers through her chestnut locks, freeing her curls. "Always wanted to touch."</p><p>"You have?" She didn't believe him.</p><p>"Everyday," he admitted, lips trailing along her jaw. She gasped as he kissed behind her ear, her nails digging into the back of his head. He chuckled, the most singularly sinister sound she'd ever heard. "You wore a white blouse. Black skirt."</p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>Draco walked them toward the closest wall, pressing her against it as he took his time savoring the taste of her skin. "The first time you wore your hair up at work."</p><p>"I've been wearing my hair up for years," she nearly moaned, his tongue tracing along the shell of her ear.</p><p>"I remember thinking how much I wanted to pull your hair out of that ridiculous elastic band."</p><p>Hermione's leg slid up his, a fleeting moment of gratitude for the extreme slit in her gown. "Don't lie."</p><p>"You wore your hair in a braid Boxing Day before last." Draco pressed his thigh between her legs, reaching down to hoist her higher. "I wanted to wrap it around my fist." He pulled at her hair, kicking their urgency up a notch. "I wanted to pull it and see what you might do."</p><p>"Wh… why haven't you ever…?" Her words died into a wonton mewl as his lips traced down the column of her neck, the pulse beating beneath them to the sync of the orchestra.</p><p>"Why should you have ever wanted me?" he asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Hermione froze, dropping her hands as she pulled back. "What?"</p><p>Draco took a half step back, carefully setting her upright. "The things I said… the things I did… that I <em> let </em>happen…" He shook his head, looking away.</p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes, brows furrowing. "I told you, I've moved on."</p><p>Silver eyes met hers, earnest in their question. "How?"</p><p>Her features relaxed, finding it somehow reassuring, though she wasn't sure why. "We've been over this," she said kindly. "We were children."</p><p>"I was—" he began. Hermione cut him off with another kiss, soft and searching as she forced him to see reason through sensation. Pulling away, his eyes were wide with wonder. "We'll have missed the Arabian coffee."</p><p>"How many times have you seen the Nutcracker?" Hermione asked, bringing her palms up to rest on his chest.</p><p>"Every year since I was five," he answered, searching her face with hungry eyes. "Why?"</p><p>Running her palms up his tuxedo coat, she ran a finger along the sharp edge of his jaw, her thumb running over his bottom lip. "Could you stand to miss the Sugar Plum Fairy?"</p><p>Heat flashed across silver. "I didn't bring you to a coat check to--"</p><p>"I brought me to the coat check, thank you," Hermione huffed indignantly. "I don't do anything I don't want to."</p><p>Draco smirked. "And don't I know it."</p><p>"As it happens, this is something that I've put some thought into."</p><p>A blond brow arched. "Have you?"</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself," she bit, their banter rebounding into usual habits.</p><p>Draco stepped back, pulling his wand to snag her coat, draping it over his arm. "And these thoughts…?"</p><p>"Apparation point."</p><p>"Merlin, I love when you're bossy."</p><p>Escorting her out, they made their way toward the front doors, earning more than one look from waitstaff. The chilled night air hit them both, Draco wrapping her coat back around her as they made the short walk to the apparation point. "My place or--?" Hermione's question was cut off as she was ripped from one location to another, dizzily spinning out into a dark room. It <em> wasn't </em>her flat. "Your wards are terrible," she threw his words back at him.</p><p>"My wards are meant to keep out unwanted guests," he mimicked, pulling her to him.</p><p>"So," she smiled, holding onto the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "You like my hair."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"You've thought about <em> pulling </em>my hair," she added, fingers unbuttoning his jacket.</p><p>"Probably as many times as you've thought of… what was it again?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, freeing the last button. "It seems silly."</p><p>"Indulge me."</p><p>Helping him shrug it off, she inhaled deeply. He'd confessed that he'd given this more than mere idle thought, that he'd likely thought about it as long as she had. Now, it was a matter of trust. "You drive me up the wall."</p><p>"O-okay?"</p><p>"Absolutely insane."</p><p>His brows furrowed. "In a good way?" </p><p>"I went out with a chaser from the Kestrels last week--"</p><p>"A chaser?" Draco asked, clearly more upset by the position than the team.</p><p>"He kept saying things were a 'mute point,'" she huffed.</p><p>A wide smirk split his features. "He did not," he scoffed in disbelief.</p><p>"I'll have you know he was quite fit. Yet the entire time, all I could think was 'Malfoy would absolutely jinx him.'"</p><p>"I would have," he agreed with a chuckle.</p><p>"Last month, I went to lunch with the clerk in transport," Hermione continued.</p><p>"Jenkins?"</p><p>"He has this <em> thing </em>…" she grimaced.</p><p>Draco ran his hands up her sides, wrapping long fingers around her waist. "Oh, <em> do </em>tell."</p><p>"He had to give himself pep talks. Full conversations with himself."</p><p>"Now, I know you're lying."</p><p>"Point <em> is </em> … <em> you </em>were somehow always there. Here," she touched her temple. "Makes me batty."</p><p>He ducked his head, touching his forehead to hers. "Want to know a secret?" The look on her face gave him his answer. "I have yet to be on a date without thinking of you."</p><p>"Now who's lying?"</p><p>"Want me to prove it? Or would that be a <em> mute </em>point?" Draco's eyes flashed.</p><p>"I will jinx you," Hermione laughed, tipping up on her toes to kiss him. Picking up where they'd left off, her fingers tugged at the buttons of her overpriced dress shirt. Lips licked and nipped, pushing and pulling as they became more frantic.</p><p>Draco dropped to his knees, maintaining his grip on her waist. His long left hand slid down to the bare skin of her thigh as he looked up, eyes pleading. Grazing the tips of his fingers along the exposed flesh, he sent an electric jolt straight toward her core, her face flushing as they dipped beneath the dark emerald sequins and found the black lace of her panties. Pushing the dress's bodice up, the slit rose to the narrow of her waist, lips carving a heated path up her thigh until teeth latched onto the lace.</p><p>Hermione forgot how to breathe, watching this gorgeous man on his knees before her. He'd barely touched her, and it was the most sensuous experience of her life. "Mal—" He bit into her hip with a playful nip.</p><p>"Draco," he demanded, his voice deliciously deep as he slid her panties down her thigh.</p><p>Before she could speak again, his right hand snaked its way beneath the fabric, dexterous fingers gripping into her other hip with just enough force to bruise. His intention was clear, his want plain.</p><p>"Granger?" Draco asked permission, the slightest hint of doubt shadowing his sharp features.</p><p>She exhaled, her first name on her lips. "Hermio— <em> ne!" </em>she squealed as he yanked the lace down with his teeth, his thumb reaching across to zero in on her clit.</p><p>A dark chuckle came from her heel, strong hands guiding her panties over her shoes before running up the smooth planes of her legs. "I'd always wondered what you might sound like," Draco's thumb lazily slid through her slick, rolling her clit as he drew out his point. "What you might feel like." His nails dug into the back of her thigh, scratching up to the cup of her ass in a way that made her knees weak. "What you might… <em> taste </em>like," he finished, biting the side of her hip.</p><p>Heat flashed through Hermione, a familiar ache she'd only achieved through toys and spells, causing her breathing to quicken. Fingers kneaded her ass as his other thumb teased, applying just enough pressure to make her legs quake before relaxing. </p><p>"At first, it was pubescent curiosity. At least that's what I told myself." A finger joined his thumbs efforts, pushing against the wet heat of her sex. She gasped as he entered her, a low guttural groan coming from him as he rested his forehead on her hip. "I'd imagine this," he growled. "How <em> tight </em>you might feel."</p><p>"Dra…" His name died on her lips as he slowly plunged the digit and out, his knuckle creating a delicious friction she so desperately craved. Her gloved hands came up to settle on his head, silk fingers gripping effortless blond locks.</p><p>"Then you went and wore that <em> dress. </em> That fucking blue dress." Draco shook his head, a laugh of disbelief in his voice. "Never cared for Krum, but in that moment, I wanted to hex him."</p><p>A second finger joined the first, his words and touch causing heat to radiate down the backs of her thighs. Her grip on him quickly became that of support, her legs unsteady on the high heels.</p><p>"After the war… that day with the white shirt and the black skirt, it all came back." Draco moved, kissing along her hip. "It wasn't just some teenage fantasy, the forbidden fruit tempting unkempt testosterone."</p><p>As his lips kissed nearer and nearer her sex, the weight of his words caught up with Hermione. "What was it then?"</p><p>Draco paused, his eyes nearly black in the dim lighting. "I want to <em> know </em> you, Hermione. I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you smile, what makes you laugh…" His fingers curled inside her, come-hither strokes threatening to undo her. "I want to know what it takes to make you make <em> this </em>sound," he said, plunging hard, causing her to whine with urgent need. "I want to know what it takes to love you."</p><p>His thumb stroked tight circles, her climax hitting her unexpectedly as he distracted her with his words. "Draco!" Hermione cried, nearly collapsing onto him. Heat flashed through her in waves as she pulsed around his fingers.</p><p>Before she could think straight, she was being hoisted up and spun through the air as he disapparated through wherever he had taken her. She landed on something soft, a bed she was quite certain. In a flash, her dress disappeared, leaving her in nothing more than her bra, heels, and gloves.</p><p>Draco stood at the end of the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. Shrugging out of his dress shirt, Hermione's gaze followed the lines of his scars over sculpted muscle before landing on his faded Dark Mark. It had lost its effect, the sickeningly haunting feeling one would experience at the sight.</p><p>Undoing his belt, he crawled over top of her, wrapping the black leather in his fist. Lips kissed from her ankles to her hips once more, teasing her sex before they continued their trail. He brought himself to his knees on the bed, sitting up to pull her gloves off. He removed her right first, balling the dark circle up.</p><p>"Open."</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide as her mouth obeyed, parting slightly as he slipped her makeshift gag in just far enough to stop her from speaking. Smirking at the sight, something sinister flashed in his eyes, heated wetness pooling between her legs once more.</p><p>Taking her left arm in his hands, he slowly slid the glove down, exposing her scar to him. Never able to fully heal, it stood out as brightly as when it had been carved. Wrapping his fingers around her forearm, he brought it to his lips, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing it gently. He lingered for a second before twining his fingers with hers.</p><p>Bending forward, he brought her arms above her head, using the belt to bind her wrists together in slow sensuous movements. Hermione thought she might combust, darker desires so freely given by a man who no more than ten minutes before had admitted to wanting to love her. The same man she'd harbored illicit feelings about for longer than she cared, late-night fantasies come to pass.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Draco continued convincing her, hot fingers raking down her arms until his thumbs brushed the delicate lace of her bra. "Watching worthier men try and fail to win your heart?"</p><p>Hermione wanted to argue that she'd done the same, feeling love's keen sting every time he saw her in the paper with whatever heiress or model that had caught his attention. But she didn't. Instead, she let him ramble as he teased her, each movement he made precise and calculated.</p><p>"What hope could I have? Men were beside themselves that they'd failed to earn your affections," Draco said, thumbs teasing the soft flesh of her breasts, swiping along the curve. She shook her head in disagreement earning a scoff from him. "You are Helen. Gaia. Aphrodite herself. A man should be so lucky to catch your eye, let alone your thoughts, your brilliant, beautiful mind."</p><p>Overstimulated, she needed more and less at the same time. Draco's teasing touches became torturous, his kisses searing across her skin as he praised her mind, body, and soul. No fantasy could do it justice.</p><p>"Let me taste you, Hermione," Draco purred, bent to kiss between her heaving breasts. "Let me <em> show </em>you how I feel."</p><p>She nodded, watching the silver head of hair lower between her legs, fingers skating beneath her lace bra to languidly roll and pinch her pebbled nipples. A muffled moan was pulled from her throat as he licked across her wanting slit, her hands flying forward in their bound state. His hand flew out, catching her by the belt to force her arms back above her head.</p><p>Submerging himself, he licked and lapped, circling his tongue around her clit as her thighs tightened around his head. Hermione's head fell back, letting herself be consumed by the man, his cologne mixing with the heady scent of sex. She couldn't have stopped herself from keening and whining if she tried, her back arching as his wicked tongue brought her back to the edge again.</p><p>Showing no mercy on her shot nerves, he tongue-fucked her until the heat within seared, pain and pleasure causing her to see stars. "That's it," he snarled against her, dipping his tongue into her sex with a content growl. "Cum for me."</p><p>Hermione tried to scream his name through the gag, her legs trembling as muscles contracted, seeking the pleasure he was so willing to offer. Pinching her nipple, the pain shot through her, the last of her rational thoughts fading away as she came undone. Surrendering herself, her second orgasm hit harder than the first, sex scented sweat covering her being as years of sexual tension poured free.</p><p>Eagerly drinking in the fruits of his labor, Draco hummed against her like a thirst-starved man in a desert oasis.</p><p>Releasing his grip on her, he let her ride out the aftershocks, her body finally relaxing against his bed. Sitting up, he gently removed the gag, scooping his arm under her fluid body to haul her into his lap. His lips found hers, elegant fingers tangling into her hair as he kissed her senseless.</p><p>"Draco," Hermione gasped, bound wrists wound around the back of his neck. "I need--" she rutted against him, feeling his hardened length against her thigh.</p><p>"Tell me what you need." He bit at her lip, tugging as he pulled her hair. "I would give you <em> anything </em>."</p><p>"I need you."</p><p>Rolling them back, he made quick work of the belt, his lips never leaving hers as he divested her of her bra. Bracing himself above her, their kisses became frenzied, tongues and teeth unabashedly licking and biting as they breathed the same air through increasingly lewd moans and groans. </p><p>Frantically fumbling with the fly of his dress pants, he kicked them off ungracefully, savoring in the skin on skin contact of their nude forms. Draco pressed his palm just below her navel, wandlessly spelled their protection before gripping his base.</p><p>Pausing, he broke their contact, a blond sweat-covered brow furrowed in unspoken questions. Reaching tentatively, Hermione cupped his face, a sly blissed-out smile spreading across her face. "<em> Fuck me </em>, Draco."</p><p>Quickly slipping the tip of his cock between her soaked folds, he plunged into her, her body enveloping him in tight heat. "Shit," he hissed, stilling before he was fully seated.</p><p>Hermione's mouth fell slack, eyes screwing shut as she relished the stretch. No amount of late-night desires could have prepared her for the reality of what hung between his legs. "Sweet Morgana," she mewled, unable to form a coherent thought. Pulling back, he took his time rocking back into her, inch by glorious inch, until he was fully sheathed. Letting her adjust, he kissed along her neck, whispering sweet-everythings as he used every ounce of his self-restraint.</p><p>"Your cunt is fucking perfect," Draco growled against her damp skin, sucking a dark bruise into the crux of her neck. "<em> You </em>are fucking perfect," he amended, rolling his hips.</p><p>"Draco," Hermione exhaled, tilting herself so that he would penetrate deeper. Filling her fully, his cock should have been forbidden, his hard rock girth ruining her for any other man in one swift stroke. "More," she mewled.</p><p>He snapped his hips into her, earning a pleasurable cry. "Tell me what you want, love." Draco bit her earlobe before sucking the sharp pain away. "Tell me what you <em> need </em>."</p><p>"Harder." </p><p>The word slipped, her darker desires resurfacing.</p><p>Draco's fingers wound into her curls once more, gripping her hair at the root. Thrusting himself into her, he pulled at her hair, her body tightening around him. "Like that?" he teased, his deep voice sinister as it played across the shell of her ear.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>He repeated the movement, biting her ear once more as he did. His other hand came up around her throat, fingers and thumb lightly pressing on either side. "Tell me when to stop."</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes, her soul alive with what he was asking, what he was proposing. Rather than answer, she lifted, pressing herself into his grip. Draco's eyes flashed before his lips retook hers, his hand squeezing around her throat as he began to drive into her mercilessly.</p><p>Skin slapped against skin, all inhibition lost as he claimed her. His lips were rapacious, his grip greedy, his hips punishing.</p><p>"Don't stop," she wheezed, aware and uncaring of what a sight she must have looked. "Please don't stop."</p><p>"Never," he promised, the singular word holding a weight that had her climax building yet again.</p><p>Hermione's nails drug down his back, bright red marks marring muscled marble. Gripping the backs of his thighs, she leveraged herself to slam against him, causing him to snarl and growl. Her heels dug into his ass, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she rambled, her head craning back.</p><p>Releasing her throat, he gripped her jaw, forcing her gaze to meet his again. "Look at me when you cum," he commanded.</p><p>"Draco, I--" Hermione could feel herself tighten around him, ready to shatter. He forcibly pursed her lips together, meeting them with his own. With a scream, she released, her body seizing as he kissed and fucked her. Draco drove her through the crashing waves of ecstasy, never breaking pace as her cunt milked his cock.</p><p>"Fucking gorgeous when you cum," he growled, pulling her up to him. Hooking his arms beneath her thighs, he bounced her on his lap, driving up into her from the lotus style position he'd have her in. "One more time."</p><p>"No," she shook her head, thoroughly fucked out. Her arms hung limply over his shoulders, her body jelly in his hold.</p><p>"You can do it," he promised through raspy breaths, yanking her downward as he snapped his hips up. She could tell he was close, his cock twitching in her overstimulated cunt. Readjusting her hold, she played into his bounce, using her last bit of strength to force her thighs to move. "That's it," Draco praised, kissing across her collarbone. "My good girl."</p><p>Hit with the realization of an undiscovered kink, she preened under his praise. "Yours," she nodded, her sex tightening with anticipation once more.</p><p>"No one else's," he growled into her slick skin, a possessive side of him showing itself; the dragon within.</p><p>"Dra--"</p><p>"Say it!"</p><p>"Yours! Only yours!" she cried, coming undone for the last time. Draco bit into her shoulder as he shot inside her, his hips stuttering as he filled her with himself. Determined to see her through her orgasm, he kept rocking into her, laying her back once more in a tangle of limbs and lips.</p><p>Stilling, they fought to catch their breath, Draco collapsing on top of her with a comforting weight. </p><p>Slipping off of her, he pulled her lifeless body to him, gently stroking his fingers through tangled knots as he kissed along the crown of her head. "Happy Christmas," he exhaled.</p><p>Hermione couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, angling her face up at him. "Did you mean what you said?"</p><p>Draco's eyes darkened in panic. "Which bit?"</p><p>"That you wanted to know what it would take to love me."</p><p>He swallowed. "I shouldn't have--"</p><p>Hermione sat up, a patchwork of scratches, bites, and bruises. "Did you mean it?" she pressed for an answer. "Or was it just physical? If it was, that's fine. Great really," she made an exaggerated face. "Truly, just… <em> excellent </em>."</p><p>"Thanks," he took the compliment in stride.</p><p>"But if it's something more…"</p><p>Draco pulled himself up, silver eyes searching her face. "And if it was?"</p><p>Hermione blinked before answering. "Then I would want to know what it'd take to love you too."</p><p>A visible weight lifted off of his chest as he reached for her, kissing her tenderly to answer her question. Both spent and exhausted, they knew the kiss was just that as he pulled her into his arms. Standing, he carried her away from the bed, flicking on a soft light in his bathroom.</p><p>"What are you--?"</p><p>"Bath," he answered, setting her on the closed toilet. "Then when we're done, food."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"And after that," he turned the ornate faucets on, hot water filling the tub. "We will discuss dinner plans for Boxing Day."</p><p>Hermione smiled, inwardly reminding herself to send Harry a lengthy thank you note.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>